Help Me
by FluffyNashi
Summary: It was just another day at the guild. Members drinking and fighting. But when Lucy stormed off the guild because Natsu accidentally hurt her everything turned around. Lucy got herself into a lot of trouble and Natsu should be there to save her! How can our two favorite mages go through this long journey? How will they deal with what happened to Lucy?
1. Help Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Everything **** is owned by Hiro Mashima** except the story plot and the writing itself.

**The cover used for the story is owned by the people who made them in deviantart (their names are on the upper right corner)****  
**

**Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_"Help Me"_**

Lucy's POV

The guild was as rowdy as ever and well... You probably already know who started it.

"I'm the strongest of you all!" Natsu laughed evilly while stepping on the guys he just beat up, "I will defeat all of you!"

I sighed... I can't believe that this guy is my best friend. That idiotic, dense, stupid moron is my best friend...

"Staring again Lucy?" I heard someone giggle

I immediately turned around and was not surprised at what I saw.

"Yes, what do you want now Mira?" I asked grumpily.

She always teases me and Natsu, which is annoying... I mean, how can Natsu even harbor any feelings towards me besides being a friend? Can he?

"Nothing dear" she sing-songed

"Are you -"

*BAM!*

I heard a loud sound hit someone but couldn't quite see who it was because everything was a bit dark.

"Luce, are you alright?" Someone asked

"Natsu? Is that you?" I asked

"Y-Yup, i-i-it's m-me L-L-Luce" he stuttered

"What happened? Why are do you sound so terrified?"

Happy chuckled and answered for Natsu, "It's because –"

Natsu grabbed his exceed and covered his mouth.

Then it hit me... Well again... It hit me again... I was on the floor with my eyes closed and a massive headache that won't go away. I touched the back of my head and felt a little blood flowing out.

I grabbed Natsu's arm and stood up. I felt my legs wobble but with his help I didn't fall. Then, I opened my eyes and saw all the guild members staring at us. But I didn't care.

"What the hell Natsu?!" I yelled angrily at him, "What did I do to you?!"

"N-n-nothing L-Luce" he answered, "I-It w-w-was j-just a-an a-a-a-accident"

I grabbed him by the collar and almost everyone in the guild cowered in fear.

"I'm sorry Luce!" He cried.

"Just please stop throwing tables at me" I said as I put him down.

He sighed in relief thinking that it was over. But no, it wasn't. It definitely was not.

"Hey Natsu" I called out

"Yes Luce?"

He faced me and I smiled at him, "I think you're gonna love this"

"Hmmmm?"

Immediately, I 'Lucy kicked' him so hard that he hit the wall and was now unconscious.

I smiled at my little victory though some members were still stunned at what i did.

"Good job putting him in his place Lucy!" Mira laughed

"Good thing Erza's still not here" Levy sweatdropped

"That flame brain just got beat up by a girl" Gray muttered

I glared at him.

"N-n-not that there's anything wrong with that Lucy" he answered with fear

I ran out of the guild still pissed off at Natsu but satisfied at what i did to him.

"That'll teach him" I mumbled.

I decided to go home to take a long, relaxing bath. I strolled along Maple street because it was faster that way. But something was weird, I noticed, no one was out of their house. Not one. And the streets were dimly lit. It looked like a ghost town! I felt chills run down my spine. This was too scary for my taste.

"I better get Loke out here with me" I thought, "Just to be safe"

I reached down for my keys but then someone grabbed me by the wrist.

"Not so fast deary" he said with a deep and raspy voice.

I heard a soft click. Something cold and hard clung to my wrists. Instantly I pulled my hand back with such force I thought I was gonna break it. I stared at bracelet the man placed on me. It was beautiful. It was outlined by a shining silver metal designed with very little dragons dancing. So little that you cannot see it if you wouldn't look closely. At the middle, a base of pink could be seen but what was intriguing were the golden etched words.

_"Ένα ομόλογο που χαρακτηρίζεται από ένα βραχιόλι είναι ένα ομόλογο που θα διαρκέσει για πάντα"_

"Excuse me sir but I really need to get home" I said calmly

He smirked and grabbed me by the hips.

"You're not going anywhere sweetie" he whispered in my ear and nibbled on it.

That was the last straw. I jumped and reached for my keys and grabbed Loke's.

"Open, gate of the Lion - Leo!" I summoned but nothing happened, "What the?!

He laughed at me and said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, that bracelet is a magic cancelling bracelet"

I stared at him in horror and tried to take the bracelet off.

"Which can only be taken off by the one who put it on" he continued.

Now he was in front of me. He took me to the nearest alley and pushed me against the wall. He started to caress my thighs which was disgusting. His breathing became slow and deep.

"Let go of me you bastard!" I thrashed and starting punching him but failed.

He grabbed by hands and pinned them to the wall, "Now, now baby. Be a good girl and just stay still"

He licked the side of my neck and started sucking on it. I held back a moan because I didn't want to give him the impression that I was enjoying this. I was absolutely hating this.

"Just let it go babe" he said against my skin as he started caressing my breasts.

I was outraged at what he was doing. I started kicking him and he got mad. Really mad. Furious even. He placed his weight on me so I wouldn't be able to move. He stared at me with sadistic eyes that scared me.

"Punishment, baby!" He growled.

He took off all my clothing and I whimpered.

"No! Please don't do this!" I begged trying to cover my body as he was stripping off his clothes, "Please let me go!"

He grinned. He fucking grinned at me.

"That's what I'm talking about!" He exclaimed, "You're finally in the spirit. Continue begging love."

He placed his member against my thighs which frightened me. Fear filled me. I didn't want this. I'd rather die than this.

"Beg" he whispered against my ear.

He started touching me everywhere and I hated it.

"I said beg!" He growled

"No!" I yelled back, "I'd rather die than do anything you would want you bastard!"

"But you're already giving me something I want" he said with full of lust as he thrusted his member in me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled, "Stop! Please! It hurts so much!"

She begged and begged even though she said she wouldn't. He continued on violating the once innocent girl with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Shout some more, love. Beg some more. No one would hear you" he whispered

"NATSU!" I yelled, "Save me!"

The man flinched and slapped me on the face, "Don't you fucking call that man's name!"

He nuzzled in my neck and kept on biting and sucking on it with his member still in me. I whimpered. I cried. I begged in fear. This was horrible. No one would come and save me. Not even Natsu.

"You're mine now," he started, "Lucy Heartfilia"

My eyes widened, "How do you know my name?!"

He smirked and started thrusting in me again. I screamed.

* * *

**Author's notes: The part with the foreign language was only google translated so I don't know if it's accurate. It's meaning will be revealed in the later chapters... Please R&R so I can improve my story! Do you want another chapter? xxx FluffyNashi**


	2. Save Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Everything ****is owned by Hiro Mashima** except the story plot and the writing itself.

**The cover used for the story is owned by the people who made them in deviantart (their names are on the upper right corner)****  
**

**Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**_"Save Me"_**

Natsu's POV

I woke up with my body hurting so bad. I stood up and stared at the damage caused by my fall.

_"How did I fall anyway?"_ I thought, _"I don't remember a thing"_

I walked towards Mira and sat down at the bar. I scratched my head feeling like there was something missing. What's missing? I can't reme -

"Mira!" I yelled happily, "Where's Luce?"

She put down some fire whiskey in front of me and answered, "She left after she beat you up. She's probably in her apartment by now."

My eyes widened, "She beat me up?!"

"Yes, Natsu. She beat you up" she grinned, "Because you were being a jerk and hit her with a table."

"Ohhhhh..." I said in realization, "I remember now. How about Happy?"

She giggled, "He left the guild with Carla"

"Okay… I better go to Lucy's and apologize again." I told Mira and gulped down the fire whiskey, "Bye Mira!"

"Bye Natsu" She replied happily.

I ran out of the guild and went to straight to Lucy's apartment. Her apartment was the best! It has this really comfy bed that puts me to sleep the instant I lie down, her kitchen always has a lot of food in it and her bathroom has a bath tub!

I climbed up her window and tried to open it.

"That's weird." I said out loud, "She always opens this so Happy and I can get in. Maybe she's still not home."

So I decided to roam around the streets 'til she arrives.

I laid down at the field feeling the cold breeze against my bare skin. As I was gazing at the stars I couldn't help but notice how brightly they shined tonight.

"If Lucy was here right now, she would be talking non-stop about her stars to me" I sighed.

Eventually I fell asleep on the ground and dreamed about happy things. I dreamt about dragons, Igneel and Lucy. Lucy... Where are you Lucy?

"NATSU!" Someone yelled, "Save me!"

Luce? Immediately I jerked up and panicked. I headed towards her apartment and found that she was still not there. Now, I was scared. Really scared. It's almost midnight and she's still not home.

_"Vanilla and strawberries, yeah" _ I thought, _"I need to find that scent, her scent." _

I perked up my nose and started sniffing around like a dog.

"Ahhhhhhh!" A scream pierced through the night. The scream sounded like Lucy. Lucy...

"Lucy!" I yelled, "Luce! Where are you?!"

Silence. No one was answering then the girlish screams started again. My heart beat faster. There was no doubt in my mind that, that was Lucy screaming in pain.

"Lucy! Please!" I begged, "Please answer me!"

Still nothing. All I can hear were her screams. Instantaneously, I ran – trying to track her scent, trying to go nearer to the screams.

_"Lucy..."_ I pleaded,_ "Please be safe"_

I ran everywhere until I ran across Maple street. Her scent was all over the place. I hastened trying to find her exact location. I can hear panting, begging and grunting. I saw a girl and a man. I suddenly became frantic. If that man ever touches **_my_** Lucy, he would be dead in a second.

"Lucy Heartfilia" a deep voice whispered, "weak, weak girl"

I slowly turned to the dark alley and peeked to see if Lucy was there. I tilted my head and saw a helpless, yellow-haired girl pinned against the wall and a man crushing her with his weight, naked. My eyes widened.

"Natsu..." The girl whispered weakly.

The man slammed into her and yelled at her, "I told you not to call out his fucking name!"

When I realized what was happening I sped up behind the man and growled, "Don't you fucking touch her!"

I punched him behind his head and slammed him against the wall. I continued to beat him up until he was bloody but he was still grinning.

"Hahaha!" he laughed, "Salamander, you are too late. I already have touched your _precious_ Lucy"

I clenched my jaw and started kicking him hard, "Don't you fucking say her name, you asshole!"

"Lucy Heartfilia is mine now, salamander!" He yelled, "You hear that blondie! You're filthy! No one would ever want you except me!"

I saw Lucy flinch which made me furious. Delusional.

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" I screamed aiming for him. I ran towards him but suddenly he vanished out of thin air. I accidentally destroyed the alley with the force of my anger.

"Fuck" I cursed under my breath

"Natsu?" A weak voice called out.

I ran towards Lucy and picked her up.

"Lucy..." I said with tears in my eyes, "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you..."

She reached up her hand to my face to wipe the tears away, "Shhh... It's not your fault Natsu"

I looked at her and it broke my heart. She was heavily bruised. Her body was full of purple marks, slashes were found all over and she looked so pale. She looked like Death herself.

"Thank you for saving me Natsu" she whispered weakly with her hands wrapping around my neck, "It wasn't your fault"

With that she fell asleep and I decided to take her to Fairy Hills so she can be tended to. I wrapped her with my vest and ran to Fairy Tail's dormitories.

"Wendy! Mira! Erza! Levy!" I yelled outside the building, "Everyone! Help me!"

Mira was the only one who went out of the building. Her eyes were still closed and sleepy, "What is it Nat -"

Her eyes widened when she saw Lucy. She immediately ran up to us and examined her. Tears welled up her eyes.

"We better take her inside so Wendy can heal her" she said quietly.

I went in Mira's room and placed her on the queen – sized bed. As I set her down I felt her whimper.

"Don't go Natsu" she whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere Luce" I whispered against her ear and she went back to sleep.

I grabbed her hand and held unto it.

_"You're going to be alright Luce" _I thought, _"You better be"_

I broke out my reverie when I heard gasps behind me.

"Lucy" all the girls whispered.

"Wendy" I called, "Please heal her"

Without wasting anytime, Wendy ran up towards the bed. She hovered her hands above Lucy and started the healing process. I turned to see the girls. I scanned each one of them and saw that most of Fairy Tail's girls present.

"Where's Mira and Erza?" I asked them still holding Lucy's hand.

"Mira is preparing a bath for Lucy" Laki answered.

"And Erza is still on a job" Levy added, "She's probably gonna be back later in the morning"

I nodded, "Bisca, can you please call Porlyusica – san?"

"Okay," she replied, "Take care of her for me Natsu"

"I will" I answered looking at Lucy. Evergreen placed some clothes for Lucy to wear at the dresser and went out.

Levy stood beside me silently crying for her best friend. I took her hand and placed it in mine. She smiled sadly at the gesture.

"Natsu – san" Wendy started, "I'm done. I healed most of her wounds but she's not going to wake up anytime soon because she is still too weak"

"Thank you Wendy" I said as I ruffled her hair.

Silence waved over the room. Everyone was left staring at the celestial mage who had suffered so much. Some of the girls started sobbing. They went out of the room, not able to bear looking at the state of their friend.

"Just what happened Natsu?" Levy asked quietly.

My eyes darkened.

* * *

**Author's notes: Was it good? I wasn't too sure when I was already editing this chapter... And sorry for the curse words but it just seems appropriate for the theme of the story... Please R&R so I can improve my story! Another chapter? xxx ****FluffyNashi**


	3. Tell Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Everything ****is owned by Hiro Mashima** except the story plot and the writing itself.

**The cover used for the story is owned by the people who made them in deviantart (their names are on the upper right corner)****  
**

**Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**_"Tell Me"_**

Natsu's POV

"I don't know what exactly happened, Levy" I answered slowly, "When I arrived there, a man was in front of Lucy. They were both naked. And Luce… Luce looked so helpless."

I paused and took a deep breath. Levy and Wendy, the only ones who were left in the room, gaped at what I was saying.

"I heard him saying bad things to Lucy" I told them, "He telling her that she was weak. And what's even worse was that he was beating her and violating her. Lucy couldn't do anything but scream. I became frozen that moment I saw them."

"I was too late, Levy" I continued with tears threatening to fall, "He… He r-raped her and I couldn't protect her. I beat the shit out of that man but I couldn't kill him. He escaped before I could. I hate myself for I letting him do that. Luce has been through so much and it's all my fault"

I put my head in my hands, covering my face so that they won't be able to see me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up I saw Levy smiling sadly at me.

"It wasn't your fault Natsu" she assured, "If Lucy was awake right now she'll freak out at you for saying those things."

"It wasn't your fault, Natsu-san, it was the man who did this who's at fault." Wendy added.

"And Lucy would not forgive herself if you became a murderer because of her" Mira said leaning against the door.

"Mira…I… " I couldn't reply.

"Hey Mira-san" Wendy greeted, "We didn't see you there."

"The bath's ready" Mira informed.

"Should we bathe her even if she's asleep?" I asked.

"Yes" the white – haired mage answered, "I placed some healing potion in the bath so the wounds Wendy couldn't heal would be tended to and her body could relax some more."

I nodded and lifted Lucy up.

As I was walking towards the bathroom I remembered that the only clothing Lucy had on was the vest I gave her earlier which made me blush. I stared at my best friend. I never noticed this before, but Lucy's skin was so smooth, her hair was as soft as silk and her lips looked so kissable. She was the very definition of beautiful. I lifted my arm and started stroking her flawless face with the back of my hand.

"Are you done perving around?" Mira smirked, "Because we really need to finish bathing her before Porlyusica-san gets here"

"Ummm…" I said with embarrassment, "Yeah"

I put Lucy down in the tub still with a blush on my face. I stood beside the tub and just stood there. I really don't know what to do. Then suddenly, the girls eyed me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"Get out!" the three girls yelled in unison.

"Why?" I questioned again, "Lucy told me not to leave her so I won't"

I huffed and crossed my arms in front of my chest childishly.

Levy just sighed and answered, "I know that Lucy told you not to leave her but she's with us now, Natsu, and a girl really needs her privacy when she's taking a bath."

"Now run a long and let us do the work" Mira glared at me.

"I still don't understand why I need to leave" I complained, "I won't be able to protect her if I'm not here you know"

Mira and Levy groaned at my response.

"Why do you have to be so stupid?" both of them whispered.

"Who are you call –

"Natsu-san" Wendy suddenly cut in, "Lucy needs to take a bath but that doesn't mean you won't be able to protect her. You can just stand by the door and wait for us to finish."

Wendy smiled a cheerful smile at me and I just couldn't resist it. I breathed out and went to guard the door. I shifted uncomfortably in the seat feeling a bit queasy at our arrangement.

_"I hope this would be over quickly" _I thought.

I was sitting by the door, patiently waiting for them to finish and still wondering why they kicked me out, when I heard a scream.

I jumped and immediately ran inside the bathroom.

"Luce?!" I exclaimed.

My eyes widened when I saw Lucy thrashing and screaming in pain.

"Take this off me!" She shrieked while trying to remove an odd-looking bracelet on her wrist, "It hurts so much!"

"Lucy!" Mira yelled, "Calm down!"

"Natsu!" Levy called me, "Do something!"

"What am I supposed to do?!" I shouted at her desperately wanting to know the answer.

I panicked and just ran up to Lucy. Not knowing what I was doing, I hugged her.

"Lucy" I said, "I'm here. Please stop hurting yourself."

She stopped shrieking and looked into my eyes. I felt her breathing was still heavy because of the pain.

"Natsu" she whispered to me and passed out.

"Luce?" I asked in panic.

"Don't worry Natsu-san" Wendy confidently answered, "Lucy-san must have passed out because of the pain but Porlyusica-san is here to examine her."

I stared at Lucy's wrist and wondered why the bracelet caused her so much pain. I moved the bracelet downward and saw burn marks on it. My eyes were again furious.

I turned to Levy and said, "Levy can you please find out what this bracelet is?"

I raised Lucy's arm for Levy to scrutinize. She nodded and left without the word.

"This was probably that bastard's fault!" I pounded my fist on the edge of the sink, "Even when he's not here he still causes her so much pain!"

"Calm down Natsu" Mira said with a motherly voice, "We'll get him. But for now let's just focus on Lucy, okay?"

I relaxed my fists and nodded at my friend.

"Now, let's get her dressed up so Porlyusica-san can attend to her"

I, again, waited for Mira and Wendy to finish tending to Lucy then I carried her out the room and saw that Porlyusica-san is already in the living room waiting and slightly irritated.

"Put the girl on the bed in that room," she pointed at the door with authority, "And get out of my sight, ungrateful brats!"

I was about to protest when I saw Master Makarov shook his head, warning me not to argue with Porlyusica-san. I obliged and couldn't help but wonder that I didn't notice his presence when I entered the room.

"I hate humans" the healer mumbled under her breath and proceeded to curing Lucy.

"Natsu, my child," Master called

"Yeah, gramps?"

"Come out here and sit with me" he patted the empty seat beside him.

I rushed to his side and sat near him.

"Now" he started, "Tell me, what has caused my children's suffering?"

* * *

**Author's notes: Okaaaaayyyyyy... That was a bit uneventful... I promise to make it up in the next chapter, if you want one! But I still hope I wrote this chapter well, did I? ... Please R&R so I can improve my story! New chapter? xxx ****FluffyNashi**

**Next Chapter: _"Stay With Me"_**


	4. Stay with Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Everything ****is owned by Hiro Mashima** except the story plot and the writing itself.

**The cover used for the story is owned by the people who made them in deviantart (their names are on the upper right corner)****  
**

**I really appreciate those who reviewed, favorited (is that even a word) and followed the story! I love you guys!**

**And sorry it took me so long to update! I kind of had a really bad writer's block... -_-'**

**Hope you enjoy the story though!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**_"Stay with Me"_**

_Lucy's POV_

_"Weak, weak girl" _a voice kept on repeating.

My heart was throbbing painfully against my chest. Sweat started to drip from my forehead and I can feel my whole body shivering.

_"Who are you?" _I demanded.

_"Weak, weak girl" _It echoed, _"Filthy! Dirty! Disgusting!"_

_"Stop" _ I said weakly.

_"Unclean!"_

_"Stop!" _ I said a bit louder now.

"Sickening!" it continued, _"No one would want you!"_

_"Stop it!" _ I yelled while clutching my head.

The voice stopped for a while and my body relaxed a bit. I examined the place and saw absolutely nothing. Everything was white. If you wanted to run away you would just be going nowhere. Wherever you turn, it was all just the same.

_"Lucy?" _

I turned my head rapidly and tried to find the source of the voice. Pink. I saw hair that was colored pink.

_"Natsu?" _ I wondered.

Natsu came out of the darkness and grinned at Lucy. But it wasn't his usual childish grin. No, this grin looked dark, Dark and evil.

I stepped closer to touch his face but he flinched away from me. My eyes widened. What did I do?

_"Don't touch me you whore!" _ He yells.

I gasped.

_"Natsu? WHat happened to him? Why is he speaking to me like that?"_ I thought and inched closer to him.

_"I said don't you fucking touch me, you slut!" _he threatened, _"I'd rather kill myself then let you touch me!"_

_"Please don't do this to me." _I begged

Tears were falling from my face. I didn't know what to do, so I ran away. Maybe it's true, maybe I am filthy.

_"Ugly!"_

_"Impure!"_

_"Worthless!"_

_"Polluted!"_

_"Useless!"_

_"NO!" _I shook my head violently, _"__I can't take it anymore"_

I started going crazy.

_"Shut up!" _I yelled hysterically.

"_Shut up!"_

_"Just shut up!"_

_"Shut Up!"_

_"I can't take it anymore!"_

_"Just shut up!"_

Natsu's POV

"Just shut up!" I heard Lucy shriek from the room.

I ran towards the room with Master behind me. I stared at Lucy, shaking her head pugnaciously. I rushed to her side and held her.

"Lucy" I called out to her, "Lucy wake up"

Slowly her eyes opened stricken with pain and fear. Her eyes looked so lost which sent pain through my whole being.

She stared at me, registering what was happening and when I reached up to touch her hand she winced away from me.

Shock filled my face. Lucy, my best friend, looked scared of me.

"Luce?" I asked full of confusion, "What's wrong?"

I can feel Master's worried eyes at my back. He was just as confused with what was happening as I was.

I tried to hold my partner but she always fidgeted away.

"Don't…" she said faintly, "Please… Don't"

"Huh?" I leaned in closer to hear her and I felt her stiffen. She looked scared and panicky.

"Please don't touch me!" she shrieked and tried to hide herself from us. She ran to the corner of the room and curled up. Her cries filled the quiet room. Everyone, even the human-hating Porlyusica, was worried for her.

We all stood there in silence not knowing what to do. I decided to go up to her, to comfort her but master grabbed me and shook his head no.

"But master…" I protested weakly.

"No, my dear boy" he said, "Give her time. She has been through a lot"

I stepped back but suddenly the bracelet around Lucy's wrists glowed gold. All our eyes widened.

"What's happening?" she stared at us in fear.

Master and I walked towards her to help her but she freaked out again.

"No!" she shrieked, "Don't come any closer!"

"But Lucy –

"No Natsu!" Lucy scolded, "Just tell me –

All of a sudden her body shook violently. Her teeth were chattering loudly. She was lying face down with eyes closed. Everything around her, the table, the lamps, the glasses, were vibrating.

"Natsu!" Porlyusica-san shouted in panic, "Get her to the bed!"

I ran up to her and lifted her off the floor. I felt her grab my arm and I looked at her knowingly. Her eyes looked so scared and I understood why.

The pink-haired healer ran to her stack of medicines and took a syringe with some weird looking liquid in it.

"Porlyusica, what is happening to my child?" Master asked in horror as I was placing Lucy.

Porlyusica ran back to Lucy and injected the syringe into Lucy's system, "She's convulsing, Makarov!"

Lucy's body gradually stopped shaking. I sighed in relief. She was unconscious yet again.

Then I noticed that the glow of the bracelet was starting to blind my vision. It was as if it was getting brighter and brighter. I held onto Lucy as tightly as I could, afraid that she would be taken away from me.

"Lucy" I whispered in her ear, "Please, don't ever leave. Stay with me, forever"

I nuzzled my nose into her neck waiting for the glow to stop, trying to comfort both Lucy and me.

"Hey Gramps" I called quietly, "Is Lucy gonna be al –

I stopped myself from finishing my sentence as I saw the two adults unconscious. I was frozen. What was happening?

I looked at Lucy and thought if I should go check on gramps or just stay by my best friend.

_"They're just unconscious," _I thought, _"Nothing's wrong with them. Lucy needs me more than them"_

As I was going back to nuzzling Lucy I felt dizzy. I heard a clattering sound at the door and saw a blurry Levy with two figures behind her gaping.

_"Καλώ τους ιθύνοντες των ουρανών. Φέρτε πίσω το κακό στο από πού προήλθε! Περιέχουν αυτό το βραχιόλι που δημιουργήθηκε από τους ίδιους τους θεούς!"_ Levy chanted in a foreign language.

The light brought about by the bracelet dispersed in to shreds and my dizziness disappeared.

The three girls rushed in to help Master and Porlyusica. Mira and Levy sat down the unconscious mages at the empty seats. Then Wendy started healing them.

I stared at them while I was still holding my best friend. They sat down across me and looked at me.

"I have information about the bracelet"

* * *

**Author's notes: Was it any good? I'm not that confident with this chapter because of the stupid writer's block! And again, I apologize for the cursing... The part with the foreign language was only google translated so I don't know if it's accurate. It's meaning will be revealed in the later chapters... Please R&R so I can improve my story! New chapter? xxx ****FluffyNashi**


	5. Conceal Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Everything ****is owned by Hiro Mashima** except the story plot and the writing itself.

**The cover used for the story is owned by the people who made them in deviantart (their names are on the upper right corner)****  
**

**I really appreciate those who reviewed, favorited (is that even a word) and followed the story! I love you guys!**

**And sorry it took me so long to update! I was a bit distracted because of all the studying I need for the upcoming entrance exams and I kind of had a really bad writer's block... again... -_-'**

**Well, some parts of this chapter are just fillers because I am really running out of ideas... I actually have already planned most of the major events but that wouldn't happen 'til the later chapters... so I'm desperate here.**

**This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written with 4,353 words! I was also taken by surprise! Anyways, I am not so confident about it but I still hope you like it!**

**Enjoy the story guys!**

_******"Fear will learn to fear me" - Juliette Ferrars from Ignite Me**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**_"_****_Conceal Me"_**

**Normal POV**

"Natsu…" Happy called out in a sad voice.

Natsu looked at his partner and just stared at each other. They say nothing but even in the silence, they understood what was to be said.

"She's gonna be okay" he reassured him.

Happy looked at Lucy's sleeping state and just couldn't help but worry. He suddenly felt hand on his head and looked up.

"We just gotta be strong for her" Natsu said as he ruffled Happy's fur, "Let's go back to sleep"

Natsu laid down next to his best friend and couldn't help but sigh contentedly. He knew that Lucy's bed was always the best and this was more than enough to prove what he kept on saying.

Happy positioned himself in between me and Lucy. He always slept by the two of them. He always felt safer and loved. And even though he won't admit it, Lucy was one of the two people in his life whom he cherished the most.

As Happy started to sleep soundly, Natsu secured both Lucy and his exceed into his arms. Lucy. He was afraid of losing her. It was an even greater fear than not to see his father ever again.

Then he saw the celestial mage scrunch up her face and start to murmur, "Please… stop"

He hated seeing her like this. He hated seeing her hurt, seeing her suffer. And what pained him the most was that there was almost nothing that he can do for it to stop.

"Please don't hurt me" she sobbed in her sleep.

Natsu tightened his embrace on her.

"Shhhh…" Natsu comforted, "It's just a dream, Lucy."

"Natsu?" she asked in a low voice still sleeping.

"I'm here Lucy"

Lucy clutched on Natsu's hand, unconsciously, and said, "Don't leave me"

"Shhhh… I'm here Luce" Natsu consoled her, "Natsu's here and I won't leave you. I will never leave you, Luce."

Lucy's grip on Natsu loosened, her face relaxed and she went back to sleep.

"Don't worry Luce, I will always be here" he murmured, "Always"

And he drifted off to sleep, still embracing the ones he always treasured most.

**_The next day…_**

Natsu's POV

I woke up with a sleeping Lucy and Happy nuzzling into my arms. The scene made me smile.

_"__It's like we're one small, happy family"_ I thought to myself.

I slowly removed my arms from Lucy's and Happy's cuddle knowing that if Lucy finds out that we had skin contact she would freak out. I stood up and gazed at the cute sight before me. Yes, I said cute. Don't make a big deal out of it.

"Happy…" I poked the sleeping exceed, "Wake up Happy…"

"5 more minutes Natsu" Happy groaned.

"Quiet Happy!" I whisper-shouted, "Lucy's still asleep and we need to get ready."

Happy immediately jumped off the bed and stood beside Natsu.

He looked up at me and said, "Ne Natsu, what are we supposed to do?"

"Hmmm…" I said thinking hard, "I really don't know Happy. Maybe we should put on a fireworks display or something in her apartment to cheer her up."

Happy sweat dropped at my suggestion which by the way is ridiculous because it was an awesome idea.

"I don't think Lucy would appreciate it if we burn down her apartment…" Happy said, "Again…"

I grumbled, "Well, the first time was just an accident but this time it would be the coolest thing she would ever see!"

"Eh, I don't think so Natsu" Happy countered, "I know! How about we serve her some fish!"

I perked up at what he said, "yeah! Great idea Happy! And maybe a lot of meat too. You know how Lucy loves those!"

"Let's start cooking!" Happy cheered.

"Shhh… Not so loud Happy!" I warned him and pointed at the sleeping Lucy, "Now let's go and raid Lucy's refrigerator!"

"Aye!"

We ran to Lucy's kitchen and started rummaging through all her food. Sadly, there was no fish for Happy but we did find so many meat and pork! She just loves eating the fatty stuff. Hehe…

"It's a good thing Lucy can't read minds or I would be dead in a second" I mumbled

"What was that Natsu?" Happy questioned.

"Eh, nothing Happy" I lied, "Now let's get started."

I placed all the ingredients on the table and took out Lucy's cookbook. I started reading the book but it was sooooo irritating! I felt like the book was bossing me around! Telling me to follow the instructions and putting just slowly cooking the food with fire. It said SLOWLY. This is fire we're talking about people, there is no slowly!

I threw the book away which earned Happy's attention. "What's wrong Natsu?" he asked worriedly.

"The book is trying to make me follow instructions!" I exclaimed, "Can you believe that?! I'll show him who's boss!"

Happy sweat dropped and face palmed at my statement.

"Meat and pork can be cooked with fire, right? So I'll cook it with the most delicious fire in the whole Earthland!" I grinned while lighting up both of my fists, "I', all fired up!"

**_Lucy's POV_**

I woke up with my whole body aching. Every last inch of me was hurting. I groaned in pain as I rose up from my bed.

"H-hey L-L-Luce!" I heard someone stutter.

"Natsu?" I wondered.

"Y-yeah" he replied inching slowly closer to me, "Are you okay now?"

"Well, besides the little body aches I feel fine. What made you ask that Natsu?"

He shifted uncomfortably and said, "Well, you know… because of what happened last night…"

"Huh?" I asked in confusion, "Last night… oh! You mean when you hit me with a table? Yeah, I'm fine and sorry for overreacting a little there Natsu. I shouldn't have kicked you."

"That's not – never mind" he replied.

I stared at him, observing him.

"Is there something wrong Natsu?"

"Uhh… Nothing's wrong Lucy. Everything's super!" he said immediately.

I raised my eyebrow and reached my hand out to feel if he has a fever or something because he was acting weirdly.

"What are you doing weirdo?" he laughed nervously avoiding my touch.

"I was trying to see if you whether or not you're sick or not because you're being all strange" I dropped my hand, "Are you hiding something from me?"

"Hiding?!" he squeaked, "Nope, I'm not hiding anything from you Lucy!"

"Okay" I finalized deciding to drop the topic.

"Hey Luce!" he started, "Happy and I made a little something for you."

He motioned towards my dining room and when I entered I took a step back, too surprised at what I saw. My refectory looked so different from before. Everything was set – the plates, the utensils, the glass – everything was perfect. Even the curtains behind it were changed and the table cloth! It looked so magnificent.

"Oh, Natsu" I said with tears in my eyes, "Thank you. Thank you for all this"

His eyes narrowed, "Please don't cry Lucy! I'm sorry I made you sad!"

I immediately laughed at his cluelessness, "I'm crying because I'm happy you idiot!"

"Ohhh…" he said quietly then he grinned at me, "You're such a weirdo Lucy!"

A tick mark appeared at my head but before I can scold him he motioned for me to sit down on the chair which I gracefully accepted.

"Wow Natsu! You are such a gentleman today!" I exclaimed.

"Well… Happy and I are just trying to cheer you up you know" he replied, "After everything you went through last night, you deserve the best treatment!"

I looked at him confused yet happy. They really took the table – hitting accident really hard last night.

"Speaking of Happy, where is he?" I wondered.

He grinned at me and yelled, "Mr. Happy!"

"Aye!" I heard Happy yell back.

I saw a cute little Happy all dressed up in a tuxedo while pushing a food cart inside with his wings out.

"Hello, Miss and Natsu." He greeted, "I am Happy, your waiter for the day"

"Well hello Mr. Happy" I giggled, "I'm Lucy, nice to meet your acquaintance"

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Lucy" e replied as he shook my hand.

"Tell me Mr. Happy, what is for breakfast?"

He went back to his food cart and removed the cover of each dish.

"Today we are serving tenderloin steak with vegetable salad and mushroom sauce, a simple scramble eggs seasoned with black pepper and pork tonkatsu" he introduced, "And for dessert we have chocolate strawberry shortcake."

My mouth started to water with all the food they prepared. I really love my boys!

"May I ask who our skilled chef name is?" I asked curiously

"Ummm…" he struggled to answer, "W-W-Well, you see Madame L-L-Lucy, Mr. Natsu and I were cooking for you until the fir – "

"Happy and I just bought everything in a restaurant called La Saveur or somethin'" Natsu said fastly.

I scrutinized the both of them because they were acting so weirdly. Both of them were sweating buckets and were avoiding my gaze.

"Did something happen Natsu?" I asked.

"Ahhh… N-Nothing h-h-happened M-M-Miss L-Lucy" Happy stuttered.

"Hey look! The food is gonna get cold! Let's eat!" Natsu quickly changed the subject.

As Happy placed the food in front us we yelled,"Itadakimasu!"

Boy, was the food delicious! The steak was heaven! It was juicy and they sauce complimented it perfectly, the scrambled eggs were just the right taste and they were so creamy! The pork tonkatsu was cooked just to what I wanted it to be! And the shortcake! OH. MY. GOSH. It was bliss! The cake felt like it just melted in my mouth.

"Hmmm…" I moaned, "This is so good Natsu!"

Happy and Natsu laughed at me hysterically. I eyed both of them, questioning why they were reacting that way.

"Why are you guys laughing at me?!" I demanded.

"Hahaha! Lussshhhyyyy! You… haha.. have food… haha… all over your face! Hahahaha!" Natsu guffawed.

"Aye!"

I rushed to the bathroom and stared at my reflection. What. The. Hell. I did not know I was this sloppy! And not to mention letting Natsu and Happy see me! I'm an idiot!

I wiped off all the chocolate lingering on my face and washed off the sauce that dripped on my shirt. And I even forgot to brush my hair this morning! I can't believe myself! I took one last glance at the mirror and headed back to the dining room.

"You guys could've just told me nicely to clean myself up instead of laughing your asses off, you know!" I yelled at them, infuriated.

"We're sorry, Lusshhhheee" Happy apologized but was obviously still trying to bit off his laugh.

"But you gotta admit, Luce" Natsu said, "it was pretty funny"

I sighed and smiled at him, "Yeah, it was a little funny"

Then, I started gathering the plates on the table which are to be washed. All Natsu and Happy were doing was to stare.

"Ummm… Lucy?" Natsu said uneasily.

"Yes Natsu?" I replied while fixing up the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Yeah, Lushy, what are you doing?" the exceed followed.

"I'm fixing the table so I can place these used plates in the sink"

I saw the two of them stiffen. Talk about unusual.

"The sink? You mean the one in the kitchen?" Natsu said slowly.

"Of course Natsu" I said, amused, "Where else would I wash the dishes"

I took the plates and headed towards my scullery. Natsu and his blue flying cat immediately ran in front of me and blocked my way.

"Let us take that for you Lucy" Happy said nervously.

"It's okay Happy" I reassured, "You've already done enough for me today"

I started to walk to my destination again but the two of them stopped me from my tracks.

"It's okay Luce" my best friend insisted, "We don't and doing the dirty work"

"I want to do this Natsu" I said, "And stop stopping me because both of you are starting to irritate me!"

Again, the two team mates stiffened and froze.

I entered my kitchen and placed the dishes in the dishwasher.

_"__Hmmm… it seems a bit darker in here than the usual" _I thought,_ "Better turn on the lights"_

I pressed the little button just beside my cabinet and the lights brightened up the place. I then noticed my kitchen's state. My eyes widened. Everything in this room was burnt to the crisp. Everything was black and I know just who the culprit is!

I marched outside the room and promised that the last thing that damn pyro would remember is me yelling at him and punishing him to the brink of death.

"NNNNNAAAAAAAATTTTTTSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUU!"

**_Natsu's POV_**

"Ouch!" I yelped as I landed on my butt outside Lucy's apartment.

I saw Happy laughing his ass off with tears forming in his eyes.

"That was one hell of a kick, Luce" I grumbled, "why didn't she 'Lucy kick' you out?!"

Happy stared blankly at me, "Because I'm not the one with the fire magic! Bleehhhh!"

I huffed at what he said, "Lucy can be so unfair."

Both of us sat quietly in front of Lucy's apartment and waited for her to finish cleaning herself up.

"You know Happy" I started, "Lucy seems… Well, she seems better than expected"

"Aye" he replied, "But isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah, but if something like that happens to you, wouldn't you be really mad. Mad at the person who did it to you?" I countered.

Happy pondered at my reply and said, "Maybe she just wants to forgive and forget?"

"I don't know Happy" I told him with doubt, "It was like she didn't even remember what happened to her. Before we came to her place, she was really freaking out but now… it's like… nothing."

"What's nothing?" I heard a voice behind me suddenly intrude in our conversation.

Both Happy and I jumped out of the stairs and looked at the source of the voice.

"Lucy…" I said under my breath.

She really did look breath taking. Her hair beautiful blonde hair was free flowing and with little jewel accessories hanging. She wore a plain black long-sleeved, turtle neck shirt with white shorts. And don't forget her fingerless gloves and combat knee-high boots which may I say are such turn ons!

"You look so badass today, Luce!" I exclaimed.

"Ummm… thanks" she said sounding a bit unsure.

I saw her cheeks go red and this got me worried, "Hey, Luce? Are you sick or something?"

"No! of course not" she replied, "What made you say that?"

"Your cheeks are so red!"

She hid her face in her hands trying to cover up her cheeks.

"Hey don't hide your beautiful face Luce!" I said with an innocent smile.

But instead of uncovering her face, she turned away from me and started walking towards the guild leaving me really REALLY confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" I wondered aloud.

I saw Happy fly towards Lucy and yell, "He lllllliiiiiiiikkkkkkkkeeeeeessssss you!"

"Shut up you damn cat!" Lucy shouted back angrily.

I ran up to them and proudly say, "Of course I like Lucy! She my nakama! Not to mention my bestest friend in the whole Earthland!"

I again saw Lucy's cheeks flush which made Happy laugh out loud.

"Are you really okay Lucy?" I asked worriedly, "We can just go back to the apartment and stay there if you need some rest"

She stopped at her tracks, looked at me and grinned, "I'm fine Natsu. Now, let's go to the guild, ne?"

I nodded and walked towards fairy tail beside Lucy and Happy.

As we arrived, I slammed the door open and we yelled good morning to everyone and they greeted us back.

"Natsu" Lucy called, "I'm just gonna get some strawberry milkshake from Mira"

"Sure, Luce!" I replied, "And I'll be there talking to Levy about some things"

She looked at me weirdly which was unusual. I know she's a weirdo but she doesn't usually make that face.

"Ummm… why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

She suddenly snapped out of her daze and said, "Why are you gonna talk to Levy? You rarely do that Natsu… this must really be important!"

"Ummm…" I said nervously with sweat trickling down my forehead.

_"__What should I say?!" I thought, "She cannot know what Levy and I are going to be talking about!"_

"Well?" she stood her ground with her arms folded in front of her.

"Well, can't I just talk to Levy? She's my nakama after all." I said slowly praying that she would buy it.

"Ohhh… didn't think of it that way" she laughed at herself, "Well, go on then."

I rushed up to where Levy was but before that I had a quick word with Mirajane and Wendy who were both at the bar.

"Please don't talk about what happened with her last night" I pleaded.

"Okay Natsu" Mira said calmly, "But may I ask why?"

I glanced behind me and saw Lucy still conversing with Happy and Carla about something so that made my panic subside… a little…

"Well, Lucy acts like she doesn't remember anything from last night" I said with focused eyes, "Just please don't discuss it with her. And also let the other girls know too"

Mirajane and Wendy nodded and I walked towards Levy's table.

"Hey Levy" I greeted.

"Hey Natsu" she greeted back without looking away from her book.

"What do you want from the shrimp Salamander?" Gajeel asked who was beside the blue-haired mage.

"None of your business Metal head!" I snapped.

"Why you-

"Gajeel stop!" Levy slammed her book but not too hard to attract the attention of the other guild members, "Now what do you want Natsu?"

"It's about Lucy" I said seriously which alarmed Levy.

"What's wrong with bunny girl?"

This annoyed the hell out of me. I know he always calls her that but this is not the time.

"Don't call her bunny gi –

"Shut up you iron head!" Levy yelled at Gajeel, "Now run along because Natsu and I have something serious to discuss about."

Gajeel stared at Levy with wide eyes. It was the first time Levy actually called him names and this took him by surprise. He stood up and looked at her with indifferent eyes.

"Yeah, whatever shrimp." He said and walked away.

"Wait, Gajeel. I'm sor –

I grabbed levy's arm and shook my head.

"Sometimes, he just needs that from you, Levy" I said.

She took her seat again and looked at me, "What happened?"

"Actually, nothing. Nothing happened" I told her, "And that's what's worrying me Levy. Luce was so afraid and scarred yesterday and when she woke up this morning it was like nothing happened. She was supposed to be freaking out, Levy, but she didn't. And that's very… weird"

"Well…" she said while thinking, "It can be because of the trauma that happened to her psychologically and physically which caused her brain to shut out and forget all the events that happened last night."

"Psycho – what?" I said clueless about the things she was telling me.

"Psychological." She corrected, "It means something relating to the mind"

"Oh…" I said with realization then panic struck me, "She's not going to go crazy is she?!"

"Well that could happen" Levy answered honestly, "But I wouldn't let that happen, you wouldn't let that happen, everyone in this guild wouldn't let that happen. We have to help her get through this."

"Okay." I agreed, "But how can we help her with something that she doesn't even remember happening?"

"If my suspicions are correct, her memories may return through nightmares," she told me, "But there would also be a possibility that she would permanently forget it."

I stared at Lucy who was happily chatting with Mira at the bar with a strawberry milkshake in front of her. She was smiling and it was a real smile. And I most definitely did not want to destroy that.

"Maybe it's better that she just wouldn't remember, Levy" I sighed.

She nodded in agreement.

"How about the bracelet?" I interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Pardon?"

"I mean, what about the bracelet?" I said with a bit of irritation, "It would cause so much damage on her if the bastard would start trying to do things again."

"Yes, you're right," she admitted, "The guy may start trying to talk to her, place some lies in her mind or worse, control and corrupt her. But the only way we can stop that from happening is to force whoever the person who placed it on her to remove it. And both you and I know that's really difficult to do."

"So what are you trying saying Levy?!" I half-yelled, half whispered at her, "That there's nothing we can do about it and we just sit here and see her suffer. Because I know for a fact that there is no way that that fucking asshole would just leave her be!"

"Calm down Natsu!" she reprimanded, "I wasn't trying to say that at all! She's also my best friend you know! Not only yours! I was just trying to say that we houldnt rush things and we should figure this out logically! We shouldn't just run everywhere until we see that guy because that would never work!"

Tears were threating to fall from her eyes and I instantly regretted the things that I accused her of.

"I'm sorry Levy" I tried to soothe her, "It's just –

"Save it Natsu" she cut me off, "I know that we're both just stressed about everything. We need help from the others, Natsu. We need to talk to them about this later."

I nodded and replied, "Yeah, Erza's going to be here any minute now so…"

"Hey guys!" a cheerful voice greeted.

Both Levy and I stiffened knowing who it was.

"Hey Lu-chan" Levy answered while wiping off her tears.

"Yeah, hi" I said awkwardly.

She eyed us curiously and took a seat beside us.

"So what happened?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean?" both levy and I replied.

She rolled her eyes and retorted, "Don't act dumb guys! Both of you look hell! Levy's crying and you look angry. So what's up?"

"Ummm…" I looked at Levy hoping, praying that she would be the one to answer

"We were just…" Levy started, "Uhhh… practicing for a role! Yeah that's it!"

"Yeah, a role!" I quickly said.

She stared at us with unsure eyes, "Are you guys serious? Or are you trying to conceal something from me?"

"We're not trying to conceal anything from you!" I insisted, "There would be no reason to lie to you at all!"

"Well, what's the play about? Can I see at least one scene of this play?" she asked with so much excitement.

So Levy started to make up a story about the play called, "the Summer Breeze" about love and all those crap which I really didn't care about. I zoned out and just looked at Lucy. Observed her every move. She was smiling at what Levy was saying, eager to know what it was about.

But then, I noticed her face fell like it just froze. Levy didn't seem to notice because she was too into what she was saying. I saw Lucy stiffen and her eyes widen. I tried discreetly poking her side to snap her out of it but nothing worked. It was as if she was staring at someone, as if someone was threatening her right in front of me. I scanned the guild for anyone suspicious but there was nothing. It was just the usual people, with their usual routines.

"Levy…" I whispered trying to catch her attention but she was still talking.

"Levy" I said a little louder now.

"Levy!" I yelled in her ear which made her jump.

"What the hell Natsu?! I was telling Lucy abo –

She stopped herself from continuing because she noticed that Lucy was out of it.

"What's happening Levy?"

"I honestly don't know" she replied, "Maybe the bracelet is in use?"

I immediately panicked. Maybe the guy was whispering things to her right now or something. I didn't care. All I wanted was Lucy to be back to me. I grabbed her wrists and shook her. This was the first actual physical contact we've had to today.

"Lucy!" I violently shook her, "Snap out of it"

Nothing. No reaction from her. She was still frozen and everyone in the guild was staring at us.

"No…" I heard her mumble.

"Lucy?" I said slowly.

"No!" she thrashed, trying to get out of my grip, desperately flinching away.

I didn't let her go because who knows what would happen if I did.

"Please!" she pleaded with her dead eyes widening at me, "Please! Don't touch me!"

"Don't touch me!" she kept on yelling and thrashing which caused my grip was starting to loosen on her.

"Wendy!" I called out to her and she immediately rushed to my side.

"What do you want me to do Natsu-san?" she asked in panic.

"Make her sleep!"

The little dragon slayer instantly took the order in to effect and placed a sleeping spell on Lucy.

"Is this going to take any longer?!" I demanded.

"Just wait, Natsu-san" she said calmly.

Then she stood up and Lucy's eyes slowly started to close, her body stopped lashing and she halted from yelling.

"Natsu…" she whispered almost inaudibly, "Help…"

I loosened my grip on her and hugged her. Tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't do anything for her. Nothing helpful. And that was the only thing I was supposed to do – help her. But even in with that simple request I was useless. Utterly useless.

I stood up from the bench and lifted her up.

Everyone was staring at me. At us. All frozen. Confused about what just happened. Trying to figure out what happened. And all that was running through my mind was whether to tell them the truth or conceal it from them.

* * *

**Author's notes: Good? Bad? I'm not sure with this chapter cause of the running out of ideas thing... I all urge you to suggest some ideas for this story so I can update faster! I would really appreciate it... Oh! And if you're wondering when Happy arrived there, I kind of just skipped that part because i got lazy and it was difficult for me to put in all the characters here... Sorry!**

**In another topic, have you seen the latest episodes?! i was freaking out because of all the excitement... And is it just me or did the drawings of the animation change? **

**I'm begging you all to gimme some ideas! Please R&R so I can improve my story! Another chapter? xxx FluffyNashi**


End file.
